1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an instruction system, an instruction apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a conference system, various instructions such as an instruction of a work sequence have to be transmitted from a terminal side to an object side. As such a conference system that can transmit the instructions from the terminal side to the object side, there has been known an instruction system that captures an object which exist at the object side with a video camera, transmits a captured image to the terminal, and projects an annotation image instructed by an operator based on the captured image in the terminal onto the object with a projector of the object side. Also, there has been known a technique that improves visibility of an image such as the annotation image.